1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication circuit employing an optocoupler to ensure an electrical isolation function.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication device generally includes a transformer as an electrical isolation element. However, a coil of the transformer may generate noise, and an inherently large size of the transformer prevents devices from being made smaller.
Therefore, what is needed a means to overcome the above described shortcoming.